pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Deino
/ |dexmokalos=142 |evointo=Zweilous |gen=Generation V |species=Irate Pokémon |type=Dark |type2=Dragon |body=08 |egg1=Dragon |imheight=2'07" |metheight=0.8 m |imweight=38.1 lbs. |metweight=17.3 |ability=Hustle |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Deino (Japanese: モノズ Monozu) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Deino is a small quadrupedal reptilian Pokémon that resembles a dragon with slight dinosaur-like traits. It has a ruff of thick black fur covering its neck and most of its head. As a result of the fur covering its head, Deino cannot see. Beneath the fur it has blue skin. It has four short legs, a round blue body, a small ruffly tail, and a spike-like tuft of fur atop its head. It is possible that the pink marks around its collar are wounds, as Deino will tackle things in order to learn about their surroundings, being blind, and are known to constantly injure themselves as a result of their reckless behavior. It will also bite and eat anything. Evolution Deino evolves into Zweilous at level 50, and then into Hydreigon at level 64. Game data Game Locations |blackwhite = Victory Road |bwrarity = Rare |black2white2= Breed Zweilous or Hydreigon |b2w2rarity= None |xy= Breed Zweilous or Hydreigon |xyrarity= None }} Pokédex Entries |backcolor= |black=It loves to bite everything! As far as food, it eats anything... It’s dangerous to approach carelessly! |white=They cannot see, so they tackle and bite to learn about their surroundings. Their bodies are covered in wounds. |black 2=Lacking sight, it's unaware of its surroundings, so it bumps into things and eats anything that moves. |white 2=Lacking sight, it's unaware of its surroundings, so it bumps into things and eats anything that moves. |x=They cannot see, so they tackle and bite to learn about their surroundings. Their bodies are covered in wounds. |y=Lacking sight, it's unaware of its surroundings, so it bumps into things and eats anything that moves.}} Learnset Sprites |border= |bwspr = Deino BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Deino BW.gif |b2w2spr = |b2w2sprs = |Vback =DeinoBackBW.gif |Vbacks =DeinoShinyBackBW.gif |xyspr =633_-_deino.gif |xysprs=DeinoShinyXY.gif |VIback=DeinoBackXY.gif |VIbacks=DeinoBackShinyXY.gif }} Trivia *This Pokémon and its evolutions are the first Pokémon with the combination of / . *Its name, and the names of its evolutions are all based on the German words for one, two, and three: ein, zwei, drei. *The pink spots on the fur around its neck are wounds since it explores its surroundings by biting. This makes it the first Pokémon that its Pokedex image shows it being injured. **Also this name came from the prehistoric alligator existed in the Late Cretaceous Period called Deinosuchus. *Deino is the only Pokémon to have the letters of its English name in alphabetical order. Origin Deino is based on a young dragon with some traits of a dinosaur. Etymology Its name appears to be taken from dinosaur and the German word for 'one': ein. It is also possible that Deino's name is derived from that of the prehistoric Deinonychus, a dinosaur which existed during the early Cretaceous Period. Gallery 633Deino_Dream.png Bobby Deino.png Bobby Deino Headbutt.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon